


Believe Me, You're Beautiful

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, self conscious mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: mickey feeling self conscious about his body compared to ian and also cute height difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me, You're Beautiful

Mickey was always confident. He was okay looking, and he worked out daily to retain his muscle. He didn’t need to ‘woo’ anyone, if he wanted to fuck, he just had to find the right person; a girl, if he wanted to keep up a reputation, and a guy, if he chose to indulge in his own sexual needs. He’d never _worried_ about how he looked. Until Ian fucking Gallagher.

Ian was scrawny as fuck, during their first interactions, when Mickey couldn’t even admit to _himself_ that he had feelings for the redhead. That was the start of his never ending downward spiral of emotion. Ian embedded himself in Mickey’s life; when he wasn’t with Mickey, carrying with their usual endeavors, Mickey would find him hanging around the Milkovich house with Mandy. He was a permanent fixture it seemed.

It started then. With Mickey being jealous of his own _sister_. She was the only girl, along with the one blessed with looking attractive, but you wouldn’t hear him admitting that aloud.

When Ian had visited him in juvie, he could see, with each coming month, that Ian was filling out his body, and god, he must’ve been so much taller than Mickey- fucking everyone was taller than him. He knew that Ian was in ROTC, and he kept fit to improve his performance. By the time he got out, well Ian was _hot_ , but when Mickey looked at himself, he felt like shit. Ian’s hair was short, and it was the only change Mickey didn’t approve of, it gave him nothing to grip.

Mickey was glad to be reunited, but not just because of the sex, like he would try to claim. Each time Ian visited, Mickey found himself needing more contact. Each time the redhead would say ‘I miss you,’ it became harder and harder for Mickey to keep himself from replying with ‘I miss you too’ instead of ‘fuck you.’ He let Ian rest his hand gently against the glass, Ian tried to be nonchalant about it, but Mickey noticed. Never said anything about it, because then he would have to stop it. He was glad someone missed him.

The next time he went to juvie, Ian didn’t visit, and no one was there when he got out. Ian was making him care, and he hated it. He could pinpoint all of his mistakes since he’d become well acquainted with the redhead. Mickey knew that Ian would have never done the same stupid things, he was a much better person. He had Mickey doubting himself.

Ian found himself with a much older man, and Mickey failed to convince himself that he wasn’t jealous. Mickey soon got Ian to himself, but only for a short amount of time.

When Terry discovered them, he just couldn’t let something happen to Ian, god, he loved him, just as Ian told him a few days later. Ian couldn’t understand Mickey’s motives, he was protecting his readhead from his fathers threats of murder. It was never just _killing_ him, Terry threatened to do torturous things, put him through hell before offing him. Mickey knew for certain that his father was _not_ beyond murder, he’d probably done it before.

Ian leaving ripped him apart, Ian didn’t seem to grasp how hard it was for him to simply get out the word ‘don’t.’ Of course, he didn’t want Ian to leave, but once he was told of the departure, he couldn’t _think_. If he would’ve really processed it, he wouldn’t have let it happen.

Mickey was relieved when Ian turned up at a gay club in Boystown. But he wasn’t the same, and Mickey was worried. All Ian had wanted, was to go to West Point, to be an officer, and he’d worked for that for years. Then, when Ian was diagnosed with bipolar disorder, he resented Lip, because he noticed the recognition on Lips face every time Ian went on about one of his great ideas. He only wished that Lip might’ve said something. They could have fixed Ian before he’d even gotten to the low point, the moment that had Mickey admitting more than he ever wanted to.

Ian was fine now, two years after he’d gotten diagnosed, and put on medicine that made him stable, and Mickey still felt pathetic at his side. Ian looked like a fucking god, which was hard to measure up to, it made Mickey, a tough _Milkovich_ , self conscious, but he still worshiped the ground Ian walked on.

***

"You’re beautiful," Ian reminded him. Mickey thought he was alone in their one bedroom apartment, and while alone, was the only time he would allow himself to stare in the bathroom mirror, and worry about how he looked compared to Ian. What people thought when they saw him standing next to someone so much better than himself.

Warm arms wrapped around his bare chest, and Ian’s chin settled on his shoulder. The taller boy barely had to lean down; Mickey may have always resented being the shorter one, but he loved how Ian seemed to fit so well around his smaller frame. “What did I say about calling me beautiful? It sounds fucking gay Gallagher.”

"Have you forgotten already Mickey? Well, to refresh your memory, you _are_ gay.” Ian nuzzled his face into his partners neck, and left plenty of kisses on the pale skin. “I love you very very much,” Ian said happily. It was cheesy, but they always said that to each other, those exact words; it made saying ‘I love you’ a bit unique. “You look…breathtaking, all of the time. Do you really need me to say everything wonderful about you.”

"Of course not," Mickey barked out. He pulled away from Ian’s grasp, grumbling to himself about how stupid Ian was sometimes.

"Come on Mick. You must be blind, because you are undeniably attractive." When Mickey’s only comparison was the flawless Ian Gallagher, it was hard for him to believe that.

"I guess everyone is fucking ugly compared to you." Mickey pulled his shirt on, and stormed out of the small bathroom. Ian didn’t follow, and Mickey could only assume that what he said was true.

"You are the sexiest man I know." Mickey rolled his yes, but let Ian continue as he crossed the threshold from their bathroom to their bedroom. "You’re irresistible. Gorgeous. Hot. Insanely remarkable." Ian continued walking forwards until he was in front of Mickey, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Have you got the point?"

"Yes," Mickey chuckled. "I look good. Got it."

"Glad I snatched you up before someone else got the chance." Ian picked up the _very_ attractive Mickey Milkovich, situating them both in their king sized bed.

"I love you very very much as well."


End file.
